Long Visit
by Kazu Kirana
Summary: Seorang kakek yang mengidap syndrome autis sejak lahir dan sangat menyayangi sang cucu. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak ingin kehilangan sosok sang kakek dari sisinya./Warning Inside!/Long-OneShot!/Dedicated foc Challenge #GetWellSoon


**Gejes! Gejes! Gejes!**

Kereta express yang mengantar dari Tokyo-Osaka itu melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, seorang pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ tengah menatap pemandangan dari balik jendela sembari bertopang dagu. Kedua telinga disumbat oleh sepasang _earphone_ yang terhubung ke _mp3_ kecil berwarna biru muda.

Iris _baby blue_ itu menangkap setiap pemandangan yang ada, sekilas kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis dipergelangannya. Sebentar lagi sampai, batinnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit, ia sudah tiba di Stasiun Osaka. Beranjak dari kursi sembari menggendong ranselnya, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari kereta. Begitu keluar, aroma khas Osaka pun menggelitik hidungnya. Aroma sejuk nan menenangkan pikiran, melekat sekali diingatannya.

"Aku pulang," gumamnya seraya menghela napas. Samar-sama pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia mulai berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Menyusuri jalanan yang sepi—mengingat bahwa Osaka ialah salah satu kota yang tidak banyak dihuni oleh penduduk, pemuda itu semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman bahkan tetangga di kampung halamannya yang terletak tidak jauh dari Stasiun Osaka.

**.**

**Long Visit | Kazu Kirana**

**Kuroko No Basuke | Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **Typo(s), alur mundur, and OC's belong this fic

**Genre: **Family/Angst

**Rate: **T

**Dedicated for #GetWellSoon! Challenge**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading~**_

**.**

**.**

Desa Kurudaun.

Merupakan sebuah desa terpencil dengan penduduk yang sedikit, terletak disebelah Timur kota Osaka. Jaraknya sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari stasiun, jarang sekali kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang hanya sekedar untuk lewat. Untuk itu, kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk berjalan kaki dari stasiun ketimbang menaiki kendaraan.

**Tap!**

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Pemuda itu menatap desa tempat kelahirannya, tidak ada yang berubah semenjak kepergiaannya. Hanya beberapa saja, seperti warung ramen dan beberapa toko kecil yang menjual barang elektronik. Selebihnya? Masih sama seperti sedia kala.

Kuroko Tetsuya, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri desa itu. Sembari berjalan, ia mulai menggali kembali memori akan kenangan tentang desa ini semasa kecilnya. Dulu ia sering bermain ke sungai bersama sahabat karibnya Ogiwara Shigehiro untuk sekedar memancing, atau mereka akan pergi mendaki bukit hanya untuk melihat sunset.

Tetsuya sangat merindukan desa tempat kelahirannya ini. Disaat tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkan dirinya. "Kuroko-_kun_!"

Sontak, Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Satu senyuman tercetak diparas tampan Tetsuya, lalu pemuda itu pun berlari menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Bibi! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Ujar Tetsuya sembari memeluk wanita itu erat. Wanita itu—Aida Riko membalas pelukan Kuroko dengan erat. "Kuroko-_kun_, sudah lama sekali kau tak berkunjung."

Tetsuya melepas pelukan itu,"Ah bibi, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sehatkah?" tanyanya lembut. Riko mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja bibi sehat, sayang. Kuroko-_kun_ bagaimana keadaanmu selama di kota? Apakah kau sukses, nak?"

Berbalik, kini Tetsuya yang mengangguk mantap sekali. "Tentu saja, ini semua berkat doa dan dukungan dari semua pihak." Mendengar jawaban Tetsuya, Riko pun mulai terkekeh geli. Meski Tetsuya bukanlah anak atau cucunya, tetapi ia bangga melihat pemuda itu sukses akan karirnya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, bekerja sebagai apa disana?" tanyanya antusias.

"Dokter spesialis saraf," jawab Kuroko sekenanya.

"Wah wah, mendiang kakekmu pasti sangat bangga dengan cucunya yang sudah sukses sekarang." Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya justru mematung. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya, sebisa mungkin ia tetap tersenyum—meski pahit sekalipun.

Riko mengerti perasaan Tetsuya saat ini, seketika pemuda itu mulai memutar memori akan kenangannya bersama mendiang sang kakek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun. Spring in Osaka. Tahun 2009.**

Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu, ia diasuh oleh kakeknya yang bernama Kuroko Takeru. Tetsuya sangat menyayangi Takeru, lebih dari siapapun—bahkan lebih dari pacarnya sendiri. Ya, Tetsuya tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Cukup kedua orang tuanya saja.

Autisme adalah kelainan perkembangan sistem saraf pada seseorang yang kebanyakan diakibatkan oleh faktor hereditas. Takeru mengidap _syndrome_ tersebut sejak menginjak umur enam bulan dan difonis terkena autis.

Saat itu, Tetsuya hendak ke sekolah. Sebelum pergi, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Takeru yang tengah duduk di kursi goyang sembari menyimak suatu tontonan khusus anak-anak. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis mendapati sang kakek tertawa ceria dengan tontonan kartun lucu, ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan diatas meja kecil. Tetsuya mengambil kursi kecil lalu duduk tepat disebelah Takeru.

"Takeru-_jii_, makan dulu ya?" tanya Tetsuya lembut sembari menyuapkan sesendok bubur hangat. Takeru menoleh dan mendapati cucunya Tetsuya, ia menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini!" ujarnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Kalau Takeru-_jii_ tidak makan, nanti sakit. Kalau sakit, Tetsuya jadi sedih." Jelas Tetsuya pelan, Takeru mengerutkan keningnya. Tetsuya akan sedih bila ia tak makan, untuk itu mau tidak mau ia melahap bubur tersebut.

Rasa hangat dan lezat menjalar melalui kerongkongannya, kedua iris yang serupa Tetsuya itu berbinar. Takeru menyukai bubur buatan Tetsuya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil mangkuk yang berada digenggaman Tetsuya dan melahapnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Takeru-_jii_. Buburnya masih panas." Ujar Tetsuya seraya memberikan segelas air putih begitu mendapati Takeru tersedak karena makan terburu-buru. Sesekali, Tetsuya mengelap mulut Takeru yang berlumuran bubur dengan menggunakan serbet makan.

Tetsuya mendapati ekpresi senang dari sang kakek. Sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak berubah dari waktu kewaktu. Tetapi itu bukanlah suatu beban bagi Tetsuya, ini adalah sebuah tugas yang harus ia jalani sebagai seorang cucu.

Selang lima belas menit, mangkuk bubur itu sudah bersih mengkilap. "Takeru-_jii _hebat! Makannya sudah habis!" Seru Tetsuya sembari bertepuk tangan, senyuman gembira tercetak di paras keriput Takeru. Ia pun membalas dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

Tetsuya menaruh mangkuk tersebut keatas nampan, setelah itu ia hendak beranjak sebelum—

"Tetsuya, kau mau kemana?" tanya Takeru sembari menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tetsuya.

"Ke dapur mau mencuci piring lalu berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Tetsuya. Raut wajah Takeru langsung berubah drastis.

"Tidak! Tetsuya harus bersamaku disini! Menamaniku bermain!" Teriak Takeru geram. Ia mulai berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, Tetsuya dengan gesit menaruh nampan itu kembali.

"Takeru-_jii _kau mau—"

"Tetsuya mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Takeru dengan suara takut, ia semakin mencengkram Tetsuya erat seakan-akan tidak mau kehilangan sang cucu. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, ia menatap dalam kedua iris yang serupa dengannya itu.

"Takeru-_jii_, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu. Sudah tugasku untuk merawat dan melindungi Takeru-_jii_, aku hanya akan pergi ke sekolah saja untuk menuntut ilmu."

"Janji?" tanya Takeru sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, Tetsuya mengangguk dan balas menautkan jari kelingking.

"Aku janji."

Selang semenit lalu terdengar tawaan renyah dari keduanya. Tawaan hangat antara kakek dan cucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko!"

Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati sahabat karibnya—Ogiwara Shigehiro berlari menghampiri dirinya, ia tersenyum tipis begitu mendapati Ogiwara. "Ada apa, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara mulai mengatur kembali napasnya. "Kau dipanggil oleh Kiyoshi-_sensei_ ke ruang guru." Jawabnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Arigatou, Ogiwara-_kun_. Atur napasmu sebelum berbicara lagi," ujar Tetsuya yang berjalan membelakangi Ogiwara.

Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, tidak biasanya Kiyoshi akan memanggil dirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah ia berbuat kesalahan fatal? Atau mungkin—cukup! Tetsuya menepis jauh-jauh perasangka buruknya itu.

Pintu bercat krem itu ia geser perlahan memperlihatkan luasnya ruang guru, ia berjalan dengan sopan menuju Kiyoshi yang kini tengah memandang langit dari balik jendela. "Kiyoshi-_sensei_," sapa Tetsuya dengan sopan. Kiyoshi berbalik dan mendapati salah satu murid teladan sekolah itu tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ah, Kuroko-_kun_! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kiyoshi antusias. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kiyoshi-_sensei_. Ah iya sebenarnya ada keperluan apa saya disini?"

Kiyoshi tersenyum,"Kuroko-_kun_ sebenarnya ada berita bagus untukmu."

"Berita bagus?" tanya Tetsuya sembari menautkan sebelah alisnya. "Iyap, betul. Berita bagus dan pasti kau tidak akan percaya."

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenaranya berita bagus apa, Kiyoshi-_sensei_?" tanya Tetsuya sopan. Senyum makin mengembang diparas tampan Kiyoshi.

"Kau terpilih menjadi salah satu perwakilan OSN Japan dari Osaka dan minggu depan kau akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk lomba." Iris _baby blue_ itu membulat sempurna, tidak percaya dengan yang Kiyoshi katakan. Apa katanya? Perwakilan OSN dari Osaka? Jangan bercanda!

"Anda pasti salah, Kiyoshi-_sensei_. Sepertinya itu ditujukan untuk—"

"Bukan Akashi, tetapi kau, Kuroko-_kun_."

Jantung Tetsuya seperti melompat keluar dari tulang rusuk, entah kenapa perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Ada rasa terharu, senang, bangga, dan ingin menangis. Kiyoshi menepuk pelan pucuk surai _bluenette_ itu, ada rasa bahagia tersendiri melihat muridnya ditunjuk sebagai wakil dari Osaka.

"Nah, besok sepulang sekolah kau bisa menghandiri kelas tambahan, Kuroko-_kun_? Kita akan berlatih disana."

"Tentu saja, Kiyoshi-_sensei_."

Perbincangan mereka pun berakhir, bel pertanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing, disatu sisi Tetsuya berjalan dengan raut wajah senang. Tidak biasanya bagi Tetsuya untuk memasang tampang seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kebahagiaan tak luput dari benaknya satu pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kriet!_

"_Tadaima_." Ujar Tetsuya sembari melepas sepatu lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menemukan sosok Takeru tetapi—

Takeru tidak ada disana. Tetsuya menautkan sebelah alisnya, kaki jenjang itu mulai membawa dirinya menuju kamar Takeru. Digesernya pintu berdaun _shoji_ tersebut dan bingo! Takeru tidak berada disana.

Tetsuya mulai mencari-cari sosok sang kakek ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tapi tak satu pun batang hidungnya yang muncul. Oke, ia mulai panik—sangat panik. "Takeru-_jii_!" teriaknya sembari melangkah keluar rumah, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mengitari desanya sendiri.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kedua pelipisnya, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia takut kakeknya terjadi sesuatu, ia takut—cukup! Musnahkan semua paranoidmu, Kuroko Tetsuya! Kau harus yakin bahwa kakekmu tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Tetsuya beristirahat dibalik rindangnya pohon, hari sudah mulai petang tapi ia belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kakek. Frustasi. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya, raut lelah dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Menjambak keras surai bluenette tak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalar dikepalanya.

Ia khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa dengan Takeru, Tetsuya mencoba menenangkan dirinya, mendinginkan kepala untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tetsuya….Tetsuya kemana?"

Suara familiar itu—Tetsuya berdiri lalu menoleh dan mendapati Takeru tengah berjalan kikuk sembari menggenggam kincir angin buatan Tetsuya, ia berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri Takeru. "Takeru-_jii_!"

Takeru mendongak dan mendapati sang cucu tengah berlari dengan raut wajah khawatir yang tercetak jelas diparasnya, senyum bahagia tampak menghiasi wajah keriput Takeru. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya—"

"Takeru-_jii_ habis darimana saja? Takeru-jii tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Tetsuya panik sembari memperhatikan ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sang kakek, selang semenit ia menghela napas lega begitu keadaan kakeknya ternyata tidak apa-apa.

"Tetsuya lama, aku takut bila Tetsuya kenapa-kenapa. Jadi aku mencari Tetsuya keliling desa." Takeru berucap jujur dan itu membuat hati Tetsuya bergetar hebat, kakeknya tidak ingin dirinya pergi jauh. Tapi apa daya? Sepulang sekolah ia harus bekerja disalah satu kedai dango milik Hyuuga untuk mencukupi kehidupan mereka berdua dan salahnya Tetsuya ialah ia lupa memberitahu Takeru bahwa hari ini sepulang sekolah ia akan bekerja paruh waktu.

Tetsuya menghela napas diiringi senyuman lembut,"_Gomennasai_, Takeru-_jii_. Tadi pagi aku lupa bilang bahwa sepulang sekolah aku harus bekerja paruh waktu di kedai Hyuuga-san."

"Dango?! Takeru suka dango! Ayo Tetsuya, kita beli dango!" Tukas Takeru dengan antusias, terlihat binaran kebahagiaan diparas keriputnya. Mau tidak mau Tetsuya tersenyum lagi sembari mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makan malam hari ini kita makan dango, ya?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Takeru dengan gembira, Tetsuya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku sang kakek. Tetsuya bersyukur memiliki kakek yang masih menyayanginya, meski Takeru menderita autis sejak kecil Tetsuya tidak perduli. Yang paling penting kakeknya sangat menyayangi dirinya—lebih dari apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama lima hari berturut-turut Tetsuya lebih sering pulang larut malam, alasannya? Tentu saja ia mengejar materi akan OSN lusa nanti dan kerja paruh waktu. Tetsuya meminta tolong kepada tetangganya—Aida Riko untuk menjaga dan mengurus Takeru selama Tetsuya pergi dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh si empu. Oh iya, Tetsuya sengaja tidak memberi tahu Takeru soal kejuaraan OSN Japan. Ia ingin ini menjadi sebuah kejutan yang membanggakan.

Meski begitu, Takeru merasa sangat kesepian. Riko tidak meninggalkannya, justru ia mengajak bicara Takeru tetapi selalu diabaikan oleh si empu. Yang ada dipikiran kakek tua itu hanyalah nama sang cucu 'Tet-su-ya' tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Suatu ketika, Desa Kurudaun kedatangan penyuluhan klinik kesehatan dari kota. Penyuluhan tersebut tidak dipungut biaya apapun dan segala aspek ditanggung oleh pemerintah, inilah yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu warga Kurudaun. Penyuluhan tersebut biasa dilaksanakan tiap lima bulan sekali.

"Nee Kuroko-_san_, hari ini kita pergi ya?" tanya Riko lembut sembari menyuapi Takeru. "Kemana?"

"Cek kesehatan, Kuroko-_san_."

Iris baby blue itu melotot dan menatap Riko dengan garang, ia menepis kasar sendok hingga jatuh mengotori lantai. Sontak, Riko pun kaget dengan perlakuan kasar Takeru yang secara tiba-tiba. Rahang Takeru mengeras,"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya geram.

"Ta-tapi ini—"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak! Kalau kesana harus sama Tetsuya dan aku tidak mau pergi denganmu!" Takeru memukul Riko keras, wanita itu meringis kesakitan hingga mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari pukulan maut Takeru.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu, lagian kau siapa?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!" Pernyataan tersebut berhasil menohok hati Riko, sebisa apapun ia mencoba mengatur emosinya. Riko harus bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, Takeru hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengidap _syndrome_ autis sejak bayi.

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu menghela napas,"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa bila Kuroko-_san_ tidak mau kesana. Tetapi, habiskan makannya, ya?" ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak makan nanti—"

"Sudah diam! Pergi sana!"

Riko mengangkat bendera putih, ia pun menghela napas dan berjalan menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Takeru sendiri di ruang tengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disatu sisi, Tetsuya tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan damai, disaat-saat momen itulah Ogiwara datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ku-kuroko!"

Tetsuya menoleh dan mendapati Ogiwara berlari seperti orang kesetanan. "Pelankan suaramu, Ogiwara-_kun_. Kita sedang berada di perpustakaan."

"Ta-tapi ini gawat!"

Tetsuya menautkan sebelah alisnya,"Maksudmu?"

"Kakekmu datang ke sekolah dan—IA DIKEPUNG OLEH KELOMPOK HAIZAKI!"

**Brak!**

Tetsuya menggebrak meja lalu berlari keluar perpustakaan, mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari pengunjung perpustakaan. Kaki jenjang itu mambwanya menyusuri lorong, turun ke lantai satu, keluar dari koridor dan disinilah ia. Dengan napas terengah-engah mendapati sang kakek tengah dikepung oleh kelompok berandal sekolah dengan ketua—Haizaki Shougo.

"Wah wah, mainan yang bagus, kek."

"Ja-jangan am—TIDAK!"

Haizaki merampas kincir angin tersebut dan melemparnya ke tanah, diinjak-injak hingga tak berbentuk. Takeru menatap nanar kincir tersebut, hatinya sakit dan kesal. Ia mendongak dan menatap tajam Haizaki,"Kurang ajar!" Takeru bangkit hendak memukul Haizaki sebelum—

**Buk!**

Haizaki menonjok tepat pada pipi Takeru, pria paruh baya itu tersungkur beberapa langkah dan terjatuh. Tetsuya murka mendapati kakeknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ini pelajaran bagi kakek—"

**Grep!**

"Aduh!"

"Berani menyentuh Takeru-_jii_, kujamin tulangmu patah semua." Tetsuya berucap horror hingga bulu kuduk Haizaki merinding, ditendangnya perut Haizaki hingga si empu tersungkur beberapa meter.

Haizaki meringis kesakitan tetapi ia berhasil kabur bersama anak buahnya, Tetsuya berjalan mengambil kincir angin itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Takeru sembari memasang pose setengah berlutut.

"Takeru-_jii_, ada apa kesini?"

Takeru mendongak dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi sekolah Tetsuya, tapi para anak berandal itu mengepungku."

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada."

"Iya—Ah! Kincir anginnya hancur!" Teriak Takeru frustasi.

"Takeru-_jii_, tenang nanti kubuatkan yang baru ya?" tawar Tetsuya lembut.

"Tidak! Aku mau yang ini!"

"Tapi ini sudah tak berfungsi lagi, kalau buat yang baru 'kan bisa Takeru-_jii_ gunakan lagi, gimana?"

Hening sejenak, lalu Takeru mengangguk setuju. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, ia mulai menggendong Takeru menuju UKS sekolah untuk mengobati luka lebam di pipi Takeru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana orang-orang akan bersantai dan menikmati waktu luang. Kini, Tetsuya dan Takeru tengah berada disebuah taman hiburan kecil didekat desa. Senyum bahagia tak luput dari wajah keriputnya, berkali-kali Takeru berjalan sembari meniup kincir kertas buatan sang cucu. Tetsuya hanya memandang sang kakek dengan lembut—setidaknya ini untuk membayar hari-hari Takeru sebelumnya.

"Takeru-_jii_, jalannya pelan-pelan. Nanti tersandung."

Takeru tidak mendengar perkataan Tetsuya dan—

**Duk! Bruk!**

Ia tersandung dan jatuh. Tetsuya menghela napas sembari menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Takeru yang kesakitan dan hendak menangis, ia mulai dengan posisi setengah berlutut. "Hush! Kakek Tetsuya kuat. Takeru-_jii_ tidak boleh nangis, malu dong diliat sama orang-orang." Ujarnya lembut—menenangkan Takeru yang hendak menangis.

"Ta-tapi…hiks—"

"Ayo laki-laki pantang menangis! Takeru-_jii_ kan kuat makannya banyak. Jadi jangan nangis ya? Nanti Tetsuya juga ikut sedih deh." Tukasnya sembari mengusap-usap lutut yang agak memar itu.

Takeru mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya—meski dua bulir air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk, selang lima menit Takeru berhasil meredam rasa tangisnya. Tetsuya tersenyum lagi.

"Takeru-_jii_ hebat! Nah itu baru jagoan Tetsuya." Tetsuya bertepuk tangan berusaha membangkitkan semangat Takeru, melihat itu Takeru pun balas bertepuk tangan. Jujur saja, kelakuan Takeru berhasil membuat sang cucu tertawa geli.

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya berjalan-jalan menikmati ramainya taman hiburan. Sesekali mereka melihat akrobatik sirkus yang sangat luar biasa dimata Takeru. Sesekali mereka melihat beberapa pertunjukan musik—bahkan drama musical. Takeru terlihat bahagia begitu menaiki sebuah komedi putar, bianglala, bahkan bermain lembar bola yang berujung sebuah boneka anjing malamute alaskan yang diberi nama Nigou.

Puas bermain, mereka berkunjung ke kedai dango Hyuuga. Tetsuya memesan dua porsi dango ukuran jumbo, berhubung hari ini ia membawa uang yang cukup berlebih. Selang lima menit, pesanan mereka pun datang. Takeru melahap dango-dango itu dengan semangat. Memang ciri _khas_ dari Kuroko Takeru yang maniak akan kue dango.

"Takeru-_jii_." Ujar Tetsuya disela-sela santapannya, Takeru hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Tetsuya menarik dan menghembuskan napas pelahan. "Besok aku akan tanding kejuaraan OSN Japan di Tokyo."

Takeru tersedak kue dango, buru-buru Tetsuya menyodorkan segelas teh _ocha_ hangat kepada Takeru. Disambar dan diteguknya dengan liar, Takeru meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut ke tempatnya dan menatap sepasang iris _baby blue_ yang serupa dengannya.

"Tetsuya akan mengikuti kejuaraan?"

Satu anggukan ia dapati.

Mendengar itu, Takeru membulatkan kedua irisnya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Takeru menangis terharu. "Yeay! Tetsuya ikut kejuaraan! Tetsuya bakal jadi dokter! Tetsuya bakal menang! Yeay yeay yeay!" Takeru berucap sembari jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan, mau tidak mau tawaan geli keluar dari bibir tipis Tetsuya.

"Tapi masalahnya, Takeru-_jii_ tidak bisa ikut denganku."

Takeru menoleh cepat dan menemukan raut wajah kecewa sang cucu meski ia masih memakai topeng datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tiketnya hanya berlaku bagi dua orang. Satu untukku dan satu untuk guruku."

"Tapi tapi tapi, aku mau ikut sama Tetsuya."

"Tidak bisa—"

"Takeru mau ikut!" Takeru melemparkan boneka Nigou ke arah Tetsuya dan ditangkap mulus oleh si empu. Tetsuya mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Takeru-_jii_ tidak bisa ikut, tapi Tetsuya janji akan membelikan _mochi_ isi kacang kesukaan Takeru-_jii_. Mau?" tawar Tetsuya berharap Takeru bisa mengerti.

Voila! Tawaran Tetsuya diterima oleh Takeru.

"Tapi, Tetsuya janji ya?" tanya Takeru sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya lembut sembari balas menautkan jari kelingking.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Tetsuya berangkat dari Osaka menuju Tokyo menggunakan kereta. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Tetsuya menaiki kereta, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah keluar dari lingkaran Osaka. Didalam kereta, Tetsuya terus berkutat dengan buku catatan miliknya. Menghafal setiap kalimat yang tertera dibuku tersebut.

"Kuroko-_kun_, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk membaca," ujar Kiyoshi lembut dan dibalas oleh gelengan sopan Tetsuya.

"Tidak, Kiyoshi-_sensei_. Saya masih kuat."

Kiyoshi hanya menghela napas pasrah, ia biarkan Tetsuya berkutat dengan buku tebalnya itu. Tetsuya semakin fokus membaca tetapi rasa tegang menyelimuti relung hatinya kembali.

Capek, ia pun menyerah. Dimasukkannya kembali buku tersebut dan menyenderkan kepalanya dijendela, setiap pemandangan ia tangkap dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan Takeru.

Tetsuya mengusap wajahnya perlahan.

'Bagaimana keadaan Takeru-_jii_ disana ya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takeru bejalan tergesa-gesa sembari menggendong ransel bergambar kanak-kanak, dipelukannya terdapat boneka Nigou yang didapatnya kemarin saat ke taman hiburan. Kincir angin diselipkan disamping kiri tas.

Ia berniat untuk menyusul Tetsuya.

Sesampainya distasiun, Takeru mengunjungi sebuah loket pembelian karcis. Seorang wanita cantik menyapanya dengan ramah,"Selamat pagi, Pak. Anda mau memesan tiket dengan arah tujuan mana?" tanya wanita itu dengan ramah.

"A-ah—Tokyo!"

"Baik, totalnya 1000 _yen_, Pak."

Takeru mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari balik saku celana dengan tergesa-gesa, wanita itu memandang heran lawan bicaranya. Sesudah mengambil, Takeru menghitung uang tersebut satu persatu terlebih—uangnya ialah uang koin. Pasti akan lama untuk menghitung, tetapi wanita itu menunggu dengan sabar.

"A-ah! Ada 900 _yen_."

"Pak, tidak bisa. Tiketnya seharga 1000 _yen_ dan uang Anda hanya 900 _yen_ kurang 100."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Maaf Pak, tetap tidak bisa. Silahkan Anda keluar dari barisan."

Raut wajah sedih dan kecewa tercetak jelas diparas keriput Takeru, ia memasukkan kembali uang receh kedalam saku celananya lalu berjalan keluar dari barisan. Ia semakin memeluk erat Nigou, pelupuk matanya memanas hendak mengeluarkan cairan asin sebelum—

Laki-laki pantang menangis.

Perkataan Tetsuya terngiang kembali dibenak Takeru, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Takeru bisa!" tukasnya antusias.

Disaat tengah meredam air mata, tiba-tiba Takeru ditabrak dari belakang oleh seorang pria hingga ia terjatuh—kincir angin buatan Tetsuya pun jatuh dan tergeletak di rel. Takeru meringis menahan tangis, dilihatnya bahwa kincir angina itu hilang. Ia panik dan mulai mencari-cari kincir angina tersebut.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Takeru berlari kecil menuju rel dan mengambil kincir tersebut, senang kincir itu tidak kenapa-kenapa ia mulai meniupnya dengan kencang hingga—

Suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga.

Takeru menoleh dan mendapati mesin berbaja putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kakinya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ia hanya memandang takut ke arah mesin berbaja putih itu.

Mengeratkan genggaman akan kincir anginnya.

"Tet….su….ya…."

Dan suara riuh teriakan dari warga pun menggema hingga satu stasiun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetsuya membuka matanya, menatap langit azura nan cerah. Sudah cukup ia bernostalgia, kini didepannya ada sebuah pusara berbatu pualam dengan tulisan 'Kuroko Takeru'. Hati Tetsuya bergetar, rasa sakit itu kembali menohok hatinya. Dicengkramnya erat serat-serat jeans yang kini ia pakai.

"Takeru-_jii_, aku kembali lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Pasti sangat senang ya tinggal di surga?"

Terpaan angin yang menyapu kulit putih mulus Tetsuya lah yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Saat ini, aku sudah sukses. Cita-citaku menjadi dokter ahli saraf tercapai, saat ini banyak sekali pasien yang mengidap _syndrome_ autis sepertimu. Tetapi aku sangat senang mendapat permintaan dari mereka."

Bulir-bulir kristal turun membasahi pipi porselen Tetsuya.

"Aku senang bisa membantu mereka yang tengah kesulitan, setiap kali membantu aku selalu teringat akan dirimu. Takeru-_jii_, aku merindukanmu. Kuharap kau juga merindukanku disana."

Tetsuya menangis dalam diam, melepas semua beban yang berada di tubuhnya. Puas akan menangis, ia pun mengelap jejak air mata dengan sapu tangannya.

"Oh iya, Takeru-_jii_. Sekitar dua bulan lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan seorang gadis, ia sangat ceria dan semangat sepertimu. Kapan-kapan, akan kuajak ia kesini untuk mengunjungi makammu."

Ia beranjak berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pelan lututnya yang dijadikan tempat bertumpu.

"Takeru-_jii_, aku pamit dulu ya. Sudah sore, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung kembali kesini. _Bye bye_."

Tetsuya berbalik lalu berjalan menuruni bukit. Tetsuya selalu berkunjung ke makam Takeru tepat setiap tanggal sebelas, karena dihari itu ialah dimana ia mendapat juara dan gelar sebagai 'Siswa Cerdas Jepang'. Dan disaat itu pula, tanggal dimana Takeru menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Takeru-jii sangat menyayangi diriku, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menemuiku disaat kejuaraan OSN."~Kuroko Tetsuya**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya fic challenge ini kelar juga, setelah sekian hari ditunda-tunda terus. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic buatan saya.

Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini.

Review please?^^

Sign,

Kazu Kirana


End file.
